


Somewhere in Tegan's Memory

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who Secret Santa, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: Tegan is lonely after Nyssa leaves, can Turlough really fill that space that Nyssa left behind?
Collections: Classic Who Secret Santa 2019





	Somewhere in Tegan's Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts).



> Classic Doctor who Secret Santa gift from Me to you.
> 
> I never watched an episode that has Turlough in it, I'm sorry. But I seen a few episodes that had Tegan in it.
> 
> Sorry about my writing, I'm actually American. So, Doctor who Characters speak American instead of British (Fifth Doctor and Turlough) and Australian (Tegan). Sorry. 
> 
> Title is a spoof of Somewhere in my Memory which is music from a 1990s Christmas comedy film: Home Alone.

Fifth Doctor, Tegan, and Turlough lost a friend. They left Nyssa behind in Terminus. This wasn't the first time Fifth Doctor and Tegan lose friend. The first friend they lose was Adric, but that was before They met Turlough. 

Turlough can feel the presence of Adric whenever he was in his room. Because his room used to be Adric's room. Sometimes, He would sleep in the console room, thinking that his room is haunted.

The Doctor always caught him sleeping in console room, forcing Turlough to go back to his room.

Turlough has been doing it for days or weeks now. The Doctor had enough of this bullshit, so he forced Turlough to sleep in Tegan's room until further notice.

What was Tegan doing while Turlough thinks he's been haunted by The Doctor's dead companion? Going through depression. She stayed in her room as long as she's having depression. 

Once Turlough saw Tegan for the first time in weeks, He knew what's happening to her. 

"Is this about Nyssa?" He questioned. Tegan shakes her head slowly and says "It's about my life, Turlough. You weren't there." Turlough was confused of what Tegan was saying. He had no idea why Tegan's life made her depressed. Tegan explains so Turlough wouldn't question her "After I first met The Doctor, All I wanted is to go back to Heathrow. Before that, My life was upside down. My Aunt died because of The Master, Being possessed by The Mara, captured by The Terilpitils, losing Adric, my Job, and Nyssa consecutively". Turlough know the real reason why Tegan was upset and why her life was worsened. She wished too hard. "Tegan, I know why you been through like this" he said. Tegan looked at Turlough, her eyes were red from crying, face wet from her tears. "You wished one thing a lot. If you kept wishing the same thing over and over again, you got it for the same period of time because you wished it too much. Even you already got it, It'll still effect you and your friends." Tegan covered her face with the pillow and continued to cry whole Turlough added "Women can be Mindless, Impatient, and Bossy". Tegan was listening to what Turlough just said. When he said 'Women can be Mindless, Impatient, and Bossy', it reminds her that Adric once said that Women's troubles are being Mindless, Impatient, and Bossy. Tegan was all 3 because she wished for her to go to Heathrow, but she wished it too hard.


End file.
